Japanese Horseshoe Crab
The Japanese Horseshoe Crab (also known as the Horseshoe Crab) is a species of arthropod found in both and . In-Game Description Endless Ocean "These arthropods are covered in a hard, protective shell and have a half-moon shaped head. The rear portion of the body sports six pairs of spines that protrude from the sides and a long tail spine that narrows to a point. They can be seen year-round in special enclosed environments. Although they usually inhabit the ocean floor, they will occasionally swim closer to the surface and can even breathe on land for short periods of time. They have two sets of eyes at the front of their bodies. One set is used to perceive light, while the other set is used to distinguish between multiple objects. Horseshoe crabs have an amazing immune system, and chemicals in their blood show much promise in the field of immunology. Horseshoe-crab blood is now widely used in both the medical and pharmaceutical fields." Endless Ocean: Blue World "Often described as a living fossil, the shape of this hard-shelled crab has not changed for about two hundred million years. It has two types of eye; one which can detect light, called ocelli, and another known as compound eyes which are used to distinguish different objects. Although they live on the sea bed, they occasionally swim on their backs just below the surface." of Blood "The blood of the Japanese horseshoe crab is utilized in medicinal and pharmacological research. It has a variety of uses, which include making it possible to quickly test for endotoxins such as those produced by toxigenic strains of E. coli bacteria." Location Groups of these can be seen in the Underwater Ruins of Mo'ia Atoll, found packed together with other horseshoe crabs. A large group can be found clustered together on top of a round boulder sitting atop the Ruins in the center of coordinates H-3. Many of these can be found in the Cavern of the Gods, on the walls in the stairways to the Altar of Osiris and Horus rooms. Map Location Behavior These cling to walls or rocks, usually with several others of their kind. Notes Real-Life Information * Other common names for this animal include Chinese horseshoe crab and tri-spine horseshoe crab. * The horseshoe crab family, Limulidae, only has four extant species, three of which are Asian and the other of which is American. The other two Asian horseshoe crabs are the Indo-Pacific horseshoe crab and the Mangrove horseshoe crab, whereas the American species is the Atlantic horseshoe crab. * Horseshoe crabs, despite their names, are not actually crabs at all. Instead, they are more closely related to spiders and scorpions. * This species is the largest extant species of horseshoe crab. Females of the species are, on average, larger than the males. * Due to overfishing and habitat destruction, the International Union for the Conservation of Nature lists the Japanese horseshoe crab as endangered. Gallery JapaneseHCrab.jpg Horseshoe Crab (EO1).png|A pair of horseshoe crabs, as seen in the first game. Horseshoe Crab.jpg horshoe crab 3.jpg horshoe crab 4.jpg horshoe crab 5.jpg P9830669.JPG RIMG0924.JPG P9860863.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Deep-Sea Life Category:Cavern of the Gods Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Arthropods Category:Cavern of the Gods Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures